


Over and Over Again

by yuwinko



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, implied hongbin x jaehwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuwinko/pseuds/yuwinko
Summary: Sanghyuk tells himself he isn’t gay, but having Wonsik’s hands down his pants would be really nice, but then again, Sanghyuk is not gay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another one I'm reposting from aff here because I'm going to stop using that site.

Sanghyuk’s thoughts wandered more than usual in class. Not only because Wonsik was sitting in front of him, but also because he was just so confused. He had thought about it a lot lately, and “it” referring to his sexuality. He was straight, that was for sure, but Wonsik made him feel things no girl had ever made him feel.

    “Can I borrow a pencil?” someone asked, interrupting his thoughts. Sanghyuk blinked a few times before realising who had asked the question, Wonsik.

    “Uh, yeah,” Sanghyuk fumbled around his pencil case for a while before handing a usable pen over to Wonsik. Not only was Wonsik the most perfect human being on earth in terms of looks, he was also really sweet, but cool. Wonsik was everything Sanghyuk liked, but then again, Sanghyuk wasn’t gay.

 

After his last class, Sanghyuk headed back to the dorms, bumping into his dorm mate and best friend Hongbin on the way.

    “Want to come on a drink with me and Jaehwan tonight?” Hongbin asked when their paths crossed. Sanghyuk thought about it, but Hongbin and Jaehwan’s drinking nights usually ended up with them in bed in Jaehwan’s room, and a night alone was something Sanghyuk longed for.

    “I’ll pass, and besides, it’s Wednesday,” Sanghyuk said, laughing at Hongbin’s stupid face, sometimes Hongbin was straight up unbelievable.

    “So?” Hongbin said with a smirk before continuing. “Ok whatever, your loss, see you later!” Hongbin said waving Sanghyuk off and leaving to find Jaehwan.

 

Sanghyuk hummed along to a song while walking up the stairs to his and Hongbin’s shared room. He felt frustrated, since all he could think of was Wonsik. Even the back of Wonsik’s head was pretty. Sanghyuk thought about how nice it would be to tangle his fingers in the other one’s hair while the older one was on his knees in front of him. Sanghyuk quickly shook his head to get rid of the thought. He didn’t like boys but still, Wonsik had pretty lips and they were so kissable and _Sanghyuk_ _stop now_ _,_ he thought to himself.

 

    “Hey,” someone said waking up Sanghyuk from his thoughts. Much to Sanghyuk’s discomfort, it was Wonsik. It would have been nice to see Wonsik any other time but he literally just thought about Wonsik in a way he shouldn’t have.

    “Are you listening?” Wonsik asked, laughing a little bit, when Sanghyuk showed no reaction.

    “Oh yeah… Hey,” Sanghyuk said, thoughts not completely collected. Wonsik stretched his hand out, holding Sanghyuk’s pen in his hand.

    “Thanks for letting me borrow it,” Wonsik said, and after Sanghyuk had taken the pen into his hand, Wonsik was already gone.

 

It was late at night and Sanghyuk couldn’t stop thinking about Wonsik, once again. He stared at the pen which was nicely placed on his desk. Why was he like this? Wonsik was just another boy, and he was not supposed to feel like this, but his body was not agreeing. He felt himself grow hard under the covers and he groaned in frustration. Without much thought his hand went to his boxers, he was alone in the dorm for tonight for once, so why not? He was already hard, and when his hand started moving, he couldn’t help but think about Wonsik, on his knees in front of him. Sanghyuk didn’t want to admit it, but he might have moaned Wonsik’s name a few times out loud, and he might have came harder than ever before. Sanghyuk would never admit it to himself though, but he still knew it was true.

 

A week fly by, and Sanghyuk felt more frustrated for each day that passed. It was Friday, and Hongbin was once again off with Jaehwan, and Sanghyuk couldn't wait to get some time alone. He walked up his dorm door and was about to open it when he suddenly was turned around and slammed against the door. Sanghyuk was just about to complain about the pain caused of hitting his head against the door, but Wonsik’s face only a few centimeters from his made him stay quiet.

    “Sanghyuk,” Wonsik said with a very serious tone, staying quiet for some time before asking the real question. “Are you gay?”

 

It took Sanghyuk some time to process what Wonsik had just said, and when he finally realised it he was in shock.

    “What? No?” Sanghyuk said, but his voice wasn't filled with as much confidence as he had hoped. Wonsik held him in place, and got even closer, until he was close enough to whisper into Sanghyuk’s ear.

    “That’s a bit different from what I heard through the walls, you know I live right next to you,” Wonsik whispered, and Sanghyuk wanted to sink into a hole. He did not know Wonsik was his neighbour, and neither that he had been that loud.

 

Sanghyuk managed to get rid of Wonsiks grip, and when he finally did so, he quickly opened the door, but when he was about to close it, something stopped him from doing so. He turned around to see Wonsik’s hand holding the door back.

    “Let go,” Sanghyuk muttered, embarrassed, but he needed to get away from the situation. Wonsik’s hand was not moving an inch.

    “You know I’m gay and you’re cute so why don’t you let me in,” Wonsik said with a serious tone. “Your roommate is gone for the night right? Why don’t we have some fun?” Wonsik continued, and Sanghyuk could feel his face heat up.

 

Sanghyuk didn’t know when he let Wonsik in, but suddenly he was pressed up against the wall, door slamming shut. Wonsik’s mouth literally attacked his, but he was not complaining. Wonsik was a good kisser, and Sanghyuk couldn’t get enough of the kiss.

    “So what do you think of when you moan my name at night, huh?” Wonsik said, when he broke the kiss. Sanghyuk was breathing heavily, and looked down at the floor. It all was embarrassing after all. Wonsik moved closer, and slid his hands under Sanghyuk’s shirt.

    “Tell me and I’ll make it come true,” Wonsik whispered, and Sanghyuk grew even harder, if that was possible.

    “You… On your knees… Sucking me…“ Sanghyuk finally managed to whisper. Wonsik only hummed in response, playing with the hem of Sanghyuk’s shirt.

    “Not that bad, want to know what I think about when I touch myself?” Sanghyuk knew it wasn’t a question, but he still nodded in response.

    “When I hear you through the walls, I can’t help but thinking about you, under me, moaning my name as I pound into you,” Wonsik said, removing Sanghyuk’s shirt at the same time. “The best part is of course, when you come all over your stomach, moaning my name over and over again,” Wonsik continued and Sanghyuk felt his knees go weak.

 

Wonsik was growing impatient, and he knew what Sanghyuk wanted, so suddenly Sanghyuk had his fingers pulling Wonsik’s hair as the older one sucked him off. Wonsik’s mouth around Sanghyuk felt a million times better than Sanghyuk had actually thought it would feel, but then again the only thing Sanghyuk could compare to was his hands. When Wonsik noticed Sanghyuk was close he pulled out with a smirk on his face, in response Sanghyuk pulled his hair a bit harder, which made Wonsik moan out loud. _Oh God that was hot_ was all that went through Sanghyuk’s mind.

 

Wonsik got up and pushed Sanghyuk down on the bed. Somewhere between the wall and the bed their last clothes were removed, and now Sanghyuk was lying naked under Wonsik.

    “Your wish came true, how about I get to fullfill mine now?” Wonsik whispered into Sanghyuk’s ear before he started kissing the younger one down the neck towards his stomach.  Sanghyuk moaned in response to Wonsik, since he really couldn’t think straight. Sanghyuk’s hands gripped Wonsik’s hair again and he started pulling at it lightly, proud with the small moans that left Wonsik’s mouth.

    “Where’s your lube? And do you have any condoms?” Wonsik asked, out of breath from all the kissing. Sanghyuk moved away from Wonsik for a while to dig through his nightstand drawer. He threw the bottle of lube and a pack of condoms at Wonsik before getting back under Wonsik who was already opening the pack of condoms.

    “Hurry,” Sanghyuk whined, when he noticed Wonsik was on purpose taking his time. Wonsik hummed in response and reached for the bottle of lube. He coated one of his fingers with the lube.

 

When Wonsik’s hand pressed against Sanghyuk’s thigh, all Sanghyuk could do was open his legs for Wonsik. He really couldn't believe what was about to happen, but he was enjoying it after all.

    “Have you done this before,” Wonsik asked, in a somewhat serious tone, which surprised Sanghyuk. Embarrassed, Sanghyuk felt his cheeks heat up.

    “No,” he whispered to answer the question. He didn’t know why he felt so embarrassed, but maybe because it was Wonsik that was between his legs.

    “Tell me if it hurts, okay?” Wonsik said, giving Sanghyuk’s thigh a reassuring squeeze, before moving his hand towards Sanghyuk’s hole. Sanghyuk held his breath as he felt Wonsik press a finger inside of him. It didn’t really hurt, but he didn’t really know if it felt good either. Wonsik added another finger and changed the angle a little bit when a sudden shock of pleasure went through Sanghyuk’s body and he moaned out loud, maybe even a bit too loud.

 

Wonsik smirked as he added a third finger, watching Sanghyuk become a mess under him. When Wonsik was sure Sanghyuk was prepared enough for him he pulled out and watched as the younger one pouted at the loss. The pout was soon gone from his face as he felt Wonsik sliding inside of him.

    “Wonsik…. Fucking hell… Move,” Sanghyuk tried to breathe out, and Wonsik started moving. Wonsik moved slowly first, trying to find the right angle, and when Sanghyuk once again moaned out in pleasure, he quickened his pace. Sanghyuk was a moaning mess underneath Wonsik, and Wonsik leaned down to kiss the younger one.

    “Moan my name and I’ll make you come harder than you have ever before,” Wonsik growled, and Sanghyuk could once again only moan in response. It took a while for Sanghyuk to moan the thing Wonsik wanted to hear, but when it finally left his lips Wonsik lost it.

 

Sanghyuk moaned his name over and over again, and Wonsik came faster than he had hoped, but Sanghyuk was just too much for him. Sanghyuk came shortly after him, all over his stomach, Wonsik’s name spilling out of his mouth. It was much hotter than Wonsik had ever imagined, and he already wanted to see this another time again. Sanghyuk was breathing heavily under him as he pulled out, and cleaned up the mess.

    “Wonsik, don’t go,” Sanghyuk said, when Wonsik turned his back to the bed. He quickly turned around, seeing Sanghyuk who had finally gained the energy to sit up. “Do you want to… Stay?” Sanghyuk continued, unsure of his words. Wonsik was enlightened to hear those words leave Sanghyuk’s mouth, and he quickly lied down next to Sanghyuk, who was already pulling the covers over them.


End file.
